Panzerfaust 60
The Panzerfaust (German for "Armored/Tank fist") is a disposable rocket launcher (bazooka) featured in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive and Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. Call of Duty Singleplayer The Panzerfaust is used as the primary anti-tank weapon in the single-player game and is extremely accurate. It is in fact the only anti-tank weapon available to the player to use in the whole game. It is not recommended to be used in close quarters as the blast may result in death. They may be found in green boxes. Once used, they are immediately discarded Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Panzerfaust is an explosive anti-personnel weapon found in yellow boxes lying around at predetermined points. They have a blast radius about 100in smaller than that of a grenade. In addition, carrying it results in a slow running speed. Try to aim the Panzerfaust at the enemy's feet or at walls they are near. The best position for a Panzerfaust is on high ground, such as the roofs on Depot, the upper decks on Ship, and the upper floors of Pavlov, where the direction of firing will easily impact the ground right next to the target or the target itself. Image:panf_1.png|Warhead Image:panfiron_uo.png|Iron sight Call of Duty: United Offensive Crates of Panzerfausts can be found in most multiplayer maps. These can be used against infantry or as effective method of taking out tanks. A single Panzerfaust shot to the rear of a regular tank (e.g. Panzer IV) can destroy it, although it takes two shots to the side and three to the front. An effective tactic is to wait in ambush and let tanks pass before opening fire. Heavy tanks such as the Elefant require two hits from the rear to kill, while a Jeep-class vehicle only requires one direct hit. The rush for Panzerfausts is important the early stages of a match, especially in Capture the Flag, as teams will use tanks to control choke points while opponents will attempt to snipe tanks with Panzerfausts. Often the team that retains its tanks through this initial rush will hold a significant advantage until Panzerfausts respawn in their crates, although servers that switch off weapon respawns will force the players to use grenades to finish tanks off. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One In Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, it is used once by a trooper on the D-Day mission. If the trooper is killed before he drops it, the player is still unable to pick it up. In multiplayer Panzerfausts were commonly found around the maps. They were instant respawning leading to entire teams camping around the weapons spawns. Also on the D-Day mission when the player's tank is destroyed Brooklyn will shout Panzerfaust but when the player kills the German and goes over to him, he is just holding the Panzershreck. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War, the Panzerfaust is seen in the videos before the level Downfall and Blood and Iron, but it isn't available to the player. Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Launchers